lily lost
by misswinterjayne
Summary: lily is lost at Hogwarts in the year 1996 but she is not scared cause she just saw her daddy right ahead of her which also means her mum is close by as well cause they are never far from each other
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i own nothing and i make no profit from this story etc all belongs to jk rowling

"Lily, Lily where are you?"

Where did she go?

If I was a four year old girl stuck at home with a cold while her brothers and mum went to a Quidditch match where would I hide Thought Harry Potter as he walked around his house looking for youngest child?

He had been looking around his home for Lily for the past ten minutes and was starting to get worried; the only thing that had stopped him from full out panic mode was because of the sensor he had for her located on his right shoulder remained normal it didn't burn as it would have if something was wrong.

Calling out in the house in the sweetest voice he could manage "If you come out from where you are hiding we can watch the Little Mermaid and have ice cream you can even have the chocolate sauce you like." While he continued to wander his mind was scream something was wrong.

"Lily Luna Potter this is no longer funny. Where are you?" Harry was starting to get really worried usually the bribery of the little mermaid and ice cream was the way to make his little girl to stop playing her hide and seek game and the fact that it didn't was really worrying him.

As he continued to wander he passed his office and saw that it was cracked open, this was unusual as he always made sure to lock it. Been the head of the Auror Department he often bought work home so he could spend time with his wife and three kids before they went to bed, returning to in the evenings after they were asleep. As much of his work was classified and often gruesome his office was usually locked to stop his children from stumbling in and seeing something that would give them nightmares. Deciding to see if Lily was hiding in there he went in and saw his office was in total kayos, it looked as if a bomb had exploded in his office.

Everything that had been on his desk was strewn across the floor. The thing that stood out most of all was the picture of his family. It was a picture of himself with his wife, god son, his two other sons and his daughter. The frame was broken into pieces with the glass that protected the photo having a massive crack in it starting from the center of the frame where his daughters face should have been. With that he started to panic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, daddy wait up" yelled Lily as she run down a cold stone castle corridor chasing the person that she thought was her father. She was starting to tire fast she was scared and cold and could run as fast as usual as she had a cold. Screaming once more "Daddy please stop im scared and I don't know where we are."

The man who was quickly moving down the corridor finally turned around as if he had just realized that he was been shouted at. Lily with the last bit of strength she had in her tired body hurled her self at her daddy who stumbled under the weight she threw her self at him had amounted, but he some how remembered to stay upright.

When Lily latched on to the person she thought was her daddy she immediately broke down sobbing, saying "Im sorry daddy I know you said never to go into your office alone, but Uncle Ron came over and he forgot to lock the door, and you were asleep so I went into your office to see the pretty necklace that uncle Ron dropped off and then all of a sudden im here in this cold corridor with no one around and I was cold and scared but then I saw you and I knew everything will be alright." Lily some how managed to say this all in one breath. Then she added as an after thought "It will be won't it daddy". Lily finally said looking up to the person who she thought was her daddy.

When Lily finally took a proper look at the man who she thought was her Daddy she notice some thing was wrong with her daddy, he look different from how he usually looked. So she asked her daddy about the differences. "Daddy why your glasses round are and why is your scar so red, it's really noticeable everyone is going too stared at you." "Well more then usual" she added

While lily asked her 20 questions to the man she was hugging was just looking down at her looking extremely confused so Lily asked "Daddy?" "Are you alright?" That seemed to snap the man back into action he looked down at her trying to move her from his legs which promptly made Lily's bottom lip tremble as she tried not to cry, her daddy never pushed her away, he always loved her cuddles. This action seemed to startle the man even more so he asked the question which started Lily to cry "Who are you?. Do I know you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter 16 years old with the weight of the world on his shoulders was wandering around the castle. It was late well past midnight and though Harry was tired and sore and... well he didn't quite know what he was thinking, he was thinking about his life and how he wished that he could just end it, stop the pain that was his existence, no one would really miss him sure his friends may grieve for a little while but they would have each other and he see his parents and Sirius again, he could be free from the weight of the world, but of course been who he was that was not an option. No he decided not to end it all, because he couldn't be that selfish to leave everyone at the mercy of the dark tosser.

He couldn't let him win, because he was the only one that could defeat him for it was prophesized that he had to be the one to defeat Voldemort. If he ended it then the Dark Tosser would win resulting in the end of the world as it was known. He especially couldn't for if he was to end it his friends and the people he liked and most possible loved (he just wouldn't never admit to it because everyone he loved seemed to die) would be hurt, more likely killed and he could not allow that to happen.

What started this depressive downward spiral was the fact that he was having a bad day. First he had over slept and missed breakfast resulting in his best friend Ronald Weasley missing breakfast as well though why it was his job to make sure Ron was up on time he had no idea. As a result of missing breakfast Ron was constantly whinging to Harry and his other best friend Hermione Granger about how hungry all morning during class, and we all know that a Weasley cannot miss a meal or they shall become severally annoying and pick fights with everyone insight, causing Hermione (his main victim and secret love of his life) to crack it at him and refusing to talk or help either of them with their work as everyone knows that if she helped Harry then, Harry will then help Ron. So Harry then had to listen to Ron moan on about how not only that his hungry but also about how short tempered Hermione is and how this just somehow proves that Mione is still in love with Victor Krum. Harry had no idea how he reached that conclusion but he did.

To add to his great day he had double potions in the morning whiched forced him to have to listen to Slugghorn go on and on about his latest gathering and how it was such a shame that Harry couldn't make it "where they had had such a lovely time is that right Miss Granger" which resulted in Ron sulking more than ever, meaning that the only talking he was doing was under his breath, Harry thought he heard _"bloody beautiful, long legs, not good enough for my Mione, bloody Krum" _and when Slugghorn wasn't going on about his little gatherings he was comparing Harry to his parents and how much of a privilege it was to teach them especially Lily one of his all time favourites, didn't he know. Which just put Harry in a dark mood because he unlike the pompous self- indulging prat didn't know he parents were killed before he could remember and the only memory he can clearly remember them in is the one where they were killed.

Harry's afternoon did not even remotely improve for he had double defence against the dark arts. While this was usually his best and favourite subject, this year Snape had become the professor. While Snape had always seemed to hate Harry he seemed even more vindictive this year than usual, meaning that by the end of the lesson Harry would end up with either a detention or bruise all over his body from been Snape's practise dummy generally it was both, and always without fail he would somehow lose at least 30 points for Gryffindor once for something as ridiculous as scratching his nose the wrong way

Harry thought once classes were over his day may start to improve but he was wrong. The one thing that he thought might improve his day was Quidditch practice, and while it was the highlight of his day it turned out to be his most painful practise of the year.

The team he had assembled this year was fantastic, a little rough around the edges but they were improving every practise and it looked like by the time the quidditch finals came around they could pose a very high threat to the other houses in fact Harry was of the opinion that the other houses didn't stand a chance. Especially his chasers he had been a bit concerned that with the loss of Katie (who had been taken out by a cursed necklace) would affect their chance of winning.

While his remaining two chasers Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins were excellent players, he was worried what throwing another player Dean Thomas would do to the mix. It didn't look like it was going to work they weren't as flawless as the 3 girls but after a couple of run and Ginny (who was Dean's girlfriend) having a word to Dean they seemed to come together and get a few shots past the goals. Which Harry thought would be good enough for the game to come.

While practise with his team had been the best part of Harry's day it was not without incident or pain. By the time practise was over he was in pain. He had been distracted by watching the chasers run their drills and paid the price by hit in the shoulder by a bludger. Ok maybe to start off he was distracted by the chasers and their playing but it soon turned into been distracted by a chaser. Harry couldn't stop watching her as she flew around calling out orders to the other two chasers and the way her hair glittered in the sun light or how she would do a turn in the air every time she scored a goal, so really it was her fault she had a sore shoulder.

Actually it was her fault he was now wandering the castle late at night by himself he needed to think, between watching her at practise and walking in on her and her boyfriend Dean snogging in a deserted corridor his mind was in turmoil and that is why Harry didn't hear the little voice screaming at him from behind till he found a little red missile hugging his feet and babbling on about how she's cold and tired.

Harry was confused as to why this little red thing that he then identified as a little girl was calling him daddy so he thought he should as "who are you" and "do I know you?"Which he immediately regretted as she busted into tears saying "don't you recognise me daddy?"


End file.
